The Assignment
by Amy788
Summary: Jesse assigns the band to be a part of a marriage/engaged couples assignment. Things turn out differently than expected.
1. Chapter 1

"So for today's assignment we are going to take on roles. Each will be assigned to play the following kinds of roles: a married couple, an engaged couple, and a couple with a baby, and a couple always fighting with each other. I will pick names from a hat, one hat for boys and one hat for girls. No trades," Jesse said, looking around at the entire NBB. Thomas and David scowled and lay back on the couch, clearly not wanting to do this assignment. Nat and Alex just looked at each other and smirked. Nat thought to himself '_hopefully I don't get married to Rosalina. That'd be just awkward." _

"Ok so now I will pull the names," Jesse said. "David, bring the hats please." David brought them to her and she reached her hand into the girls' hat. "So for the couple that is engaged, the girl is…" she said as she picked a name from the hat, "Kristina. And the boy will be…" again, she picked one, "Thomas." Thomas stared at her, thinking she must be kidding. Kristina just laughed. "Ok go stand next to your future wife Thomas."

"And exactly how long do we have to do this?" Thomas grumbled.

"2 weeks. I'll tell you the rules after I'm finished Thomas." Jesse replied, reaching in again for the girls' hat. When she was done, the couple with a baby was Patty and David. The couple always fighting was Juanita and Nat. Everyone looked around, realizing that the married couple had to be… "Rosalina and Alex are the married couple," Jesse said. Rosalina blushed and Alex just smiled, thinking of how awkward this was going to be, but how much fun it could be at the same time. "So what are the rules Jesse?" Rosalina asked, laughing to herself.

"Well for the married couple, the girl must move in with the boy. There will be no sleeping in the same bed. She will most likely sleep on the couch, but still they have to live in the same house. The engaged couple, besides the sleeping part, will be together most of the days and at night must call each other. I will be keeping track of that through the parents. As for the couple with a baby," Jesse giggled and reached behind her. "Here is a doll baby. It cries, needs to be fed and held, all of that stuff. You must take care of it and trade off. This baby has a monitor and keeps track of when it was held and if it was ignored for a long period of time." David frowned knowing that a baby crying would annoy the heck out of him. Patty just smiled, loving the fact of having a baby.

"If you have any futher questions, you can talk to me later. Here's the baby Patty," she said as she handed it to her. "Have fun!" Jesse left the room to let them figure things out.

"I have a couch you can sleep on Patty. So yeah…" David said, not exactly sure what to say to her. She smiled and nodded at him, softly rocking the baby in her arms. "Do we have to name the baby?" She asked him.

"Yeah name him David Jr." Thomas laughed.

"No. How bout just Fred?" David suggested. Patty nodded.

"And Rosalina you have been to our house of course many times, you can sleep in the living room couch," Alex said.

Later that afternoon, Rosalina and Juanita showed up at the Wolff's apartment with their stuff, not quite sure how to prepare for two weeks in this place. Rosalina rang the doorbell and then glanced at Juanita. She was rocking back and forth from one leg to the other, obviously nervous. Alex answered the door and smiled at both of them.

"We'll be setting up the couches a little bit later," he said. Nat came up behind him, but he tried to do everything to avoid eye contact with Rosalina. It was going to be awkward enough fighting with Juanita. "Erm…yeah…come on in…" he stuttered. "You look horrible Juanita by the way," he said, frowning. At first, everyone was taken back at what Nat had just said. It was Rosalina that first got he was just in character. Juanita soon joined in. "Well, look at yourself. Your no prince charming anyway." Rosalina and Alex looked at each other, both thinking it was going to be a very long 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone went into the living room and sat down. Rosalina and Alex side by side, but Nat and Juanita on the same couch, but opposite sides. An awkward silence filled the room but was soon broken by Mr. Wolff excitedly running in the room.

"Did you start the assignment yet? I'm so excited! Rosalina and Juanita, we're gonna have so much fun! I'm gonna go make dinner!"

"Don't burn down the house Dad," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what's the first thing we're supposed to do? I think Jesse has a list of things we're supposed to finish by the time this assignment is over?" Rosalina asked, looking around curiously.

"Yeah, she gave me the list. David and Thomas already got one and shared it with _their girls._" Nat replied.

"Humph. Their girls. You can be so rude Nat!" Juanita jumped in. "You used to be such a romantic. And now look what I'm stuck with!"

"Shut up Juanita. You're just as bad as me" Nat growled.

"Ok ok peace in the room!" Alex yelled. "Rosalina, read the list to us."

"Ok thanks hun," she said, kissing his cheek. Alex blushed a little, not used to attention from her. "The first thing we have to do is come up with a theme song of some sort that describes the relationship we have with each other. Our partners I mean. It says underlined that Nat and Alex aren't allowed to write songs for it. They have to find a pre-written song somewhere else." Alex laughed and Nat just rolled his eyes. "The second thing we have to do is choose a different song, it can be whatever song we liked, except for songs by the NBB, and we have to come up with a dance for it. It has to be perfectly choreographed by both of them."

"But I'm not good at dancing!" Juanita chimed in.

"Just like your no good at anything else…" Nat replied.

"Your just stupid." Juanita sat back on the couch. "Go ahead and finish Rosalina."

"Thanks, I think. The third thing we have to do is come up with a background story of how we met, why we fell for each other and stuff. Any couple that goes up and beyond these standards gets a certain prize. But she won't mention what it is."

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Rosalina just lay down on her fold out couch-bed trying to sleep. It was almost impossible because she wasn't used to anything but her own bed.

"Rosalina," a voice whispered in the dark. She turned around to see Alex standing in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" Alex asked, half smiling.

"Yeah sure. I can't sleep anyway," Rosalina whispered, giggling softly. They both went into the fuzzy room and sat down next to each other. It was obvious to Rosalina that Alex hadn't slept a wink either.

"How far do you want to go with this thing? I mean, we are married. Do you want to like…really act like a couple?" Alex asked, thinking to himself of how awkward this was. With any girl he knew, this had NEVER come up in a conversation and he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Well I don't know what that prize is, but I'd like to try. So I guess…yeah let's really act like a couple. We are married you know," Rosalina nudged him, both smiling. He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. They both leaned in close, lips almost touching and then a cough separated them immediately.

"Your kidding right? Making out with Rosalina?" Alex and Rosalina looked up at who was talking and both frowned as they realized who it was. "You can't make out with her!" Nat glared at Alex.

"She's my wife. I can too!" Alex said just as fast. Rosalina nodded in agreement with Alex. "Besides, you've got Juanita. Remember? She's _your_ girl."

Nat looked defeated by Alex's words. He turned around and looked at Juanita sleeping in the other room. He slouched and walked back to his room.

"Starting tomorrow, full blown married couple. Deal?" Alex said, holding out his hand. Rosalina shook it then kissed his cheek.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"I cant sleep with that baby crying all night!" David yelled, walking into the rehearsal room with Patty. "I'm glad we don't have to deal with it during rehearsal. I need sane people!"

"Yeah well you didn't seem to help much when the baby was crying. All it wanted was a little attention David," Patty said, sitting down on the couch across from the instruments.

"A little too much attention if you ask me," David grumbled. "Where is everyone anyway?" He looked around at the empty room. Patty shrugged and pulled out a crossword puzzle to do. Soon both of them heard from the elevator fighting between two people but they couldn't make out who exactly. Until they walked in.

"You are so stupid Nat! Just because you write all the songs doesn't mean you're the genius of everything. Man you are so full of yourself!" Juanita then slapped him on his shoulder and went next to Patty. "Your actually putting up with that?" David asked Nat. Nat nodded and smirked, obviously not liking his role. Kristina and Thomas came in smiling and took their places after Thomas kissed her cheek.

"Great now all we're waiting for is…" Nat started.

"Sorry we're late! Got caught up in something," Rosalina interrupted. They walked in hand in hand, fingers weaved together. Everyone just stared at them, most not believing what they were seeing.

"Um..we're practicing Mystery Girl first.." Nat said, trying to get his thoughts back together.

"Ok" Alex said. He turned to Rosalina and winked at her. Then, right in front of everyone, they kissed on the lips. A gentle peck and then Rosalina got her guitar while Alex set up his drums. "ready?" he asked looking up at everyone, wondering why none of them was ready.

"Wow didn't see that one coming," Thomas said, looking at Rosalina. She blushed and shrugged.

"They are in love it's so obvious," Juanita said, giggling. "Fake love of course but still…people in love kiss each other. Which explains a lot _Nat_."

"You're a real pain, you know that?" Nat said.

"Well at least we know they are not gonna change," Kristina laughed. Practice went on without a problem, besides the occasional weird glance from Nat to Alex and the smiles between Rosalina and Alex. Juanita pretended to not be interested in the songs that Nat wrote, which made Kristina and Rosalina laugh. At the end of rehearsal, Jesse came in and instructed everyone to go to certain places to work on finding the songs that would describe them and also to figure out their story. Before Nat left, he pulled Alex aside and told him to be careful. Alex just told him not to worry, but to be careful that Nat's love didn't become too obvious, seeing as he was married to Juanita. Nat would've said something back but Juanita tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on Nat, or we're gonna be late and I'm NOT gonna lose this thing because of you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up late the next morning thanks to Nat's yelling at him. He quickly got dressed and went to the living room. _Guess I'm skipping breakfast today_ he thought to himself. However when he got out there, both Nat and Juanita were around Rosalina. Rosalina looked worried for some reason.

"What's going on?" Alex asked. Rosalina looked down, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Rosalina lost her voice." Juanita answered.

"Oh no…"

"It's going to be ok I think Alex," Nat said, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "Did you guys already choose a song to sing to?" Rosalina nodded and frowned. She motioned with her hands that she was sorry. Instead of getting mad that they might be failing the assignment, Alex just kissed her cheek and smiled.

"We're married. We can do this," he said, lifting her chin up with his finger.

"Come on, we're late," Nat said, wanting to not see if they kissed more than on the cheeks.

"Aren't' you gonna ask Rosalina if she WANTS to go? Maybe she's too sick?!" Juanita yelled at Nat as they walked out of the room. Alex and Rosalina smiled at each other and followed behind.

Everyone had agreed to meet up at the rehearsal room to discuss how the assignment was going so far and for Jesse to answer any questions that may have come up. David came into the room holding his baby "Fred", feeding it a bottle with fake milk in it.

"Patty couldn't make it today. She had somewhere she needed to go," He told everyone. "Sorry."

"It's all good. So how is everyone doing with this?" Jesse smiled, looking around. "Give me updates so far. Thomas, you start."

"Well, me and Kristina came up with a story. And planned the wedding on the last day of this assignment. As for the songs, we haven't quite worked that one out yet."

"There's like 5 different songs we think describe the relationship," Kristina added in.

"Well you've got plenty of time to figure that out," Jesse laughed. "Nat, your turn."

"Well, we've been fighting a lot but we chose 2 songs to sing. One of them is "hate that I love you" and the other is "Still there for me". Cheesy but yeah….as for the story, still working on that too."

"Perfect. Your right on track. Alex?"

"Yeah, um…" Alex started, not sure what to say. "Well, we have 3 songs picked out. One for the theme, one for the dance and one for singing. But the thing is…Rosalina lost her voice." Rosalina nodded in agreement with Alex, smirking. Everyone looked at her and then Jesse. Jesse looked down thinking for a minute then said "Well then we'll cut that part out of the assignment. I've seen you dance, Rosalina. You two still have a chance," she told them.

Alex and Rosalina were the last ones to be able to use the back room for practicing to dance. David and Patty looked annoyed because the baby had apparently kept them from practicing too much. Thomas and Kristina weren't talking to each other for some reason and Nat was complaining about how much his feet hurt.

"What the heck happened to you?" Alex asked Nat.

"You know how Juanita is a good dancer, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she on purposely stepped all over my feet."

"Ouch."

"Very! Where's some ice?" he mumbled to himself and limped off. Rosalina giggled and went into the room. It was kind of big with a huge stage completely empty for more room. There wasn't a lot of room for an audience, only like a few hundred people could fit in it. Jesse was in the back and greeted them, asking what song they wanted to dance to. Rosalina gave her a slip saying "So Close" and she put it on. When the first beat started, Rosalina and Alex got in a ballroom dancing position and slowly started moving to the music. Surprisingly, unlike all the other couples, they moved perfectly in synch. He twirled her around a couple of times and even lifted her up on one part of the song. Alex found himself only being able to look at her. The rest of the world just faded out. While she twirled around, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she really was.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this one's not pretend…_

The song seemed perfect to him. At the end of the song, they stood face to face, just looking into each other's eyes. Rosalina smiled gently at him and held his hand. They both leaned in and kissed. At first, not sure if it was ok, but when they realized both were kissing, the kiss deepened. She put her arms around his neck and he held her waist with one hand. The whole world faded away for just that moment in time.

The kiss was broken up by Jesse's applause.

"That was so believable!" She giggled. "Totally do that again later!"

Rosalina and Alex just stared at each other, not sure how to react to it all. _Could it be maybe my happy ending is with…Alex? _Rosalina thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Rosalina avoided each other the next morning, neither quite sure what to say to the other. Nat noticed it immediately and knew something was seriously up, but he wasn't sure exactly to say. There was silence in the living room of the Wolff's house, except for the occasional mumbling of Juanita trying to write the story of her and Nat's get together. Rosalina pretended to read a book but it was obvious she couldn't read with Alex right there next to her. Alex tried to play a video game on his DS but was failing on focusing too. Nat looked down at his empty page of staffs. Normally, songs came to him with no problem, but today nothing happened. He kept tapping his pencil on the paper trying to think of anything but the problem between Alex and Rosalina.

The silence was broken by Jesse bouncing through the door, running into the room.

"Oh my gosh Alex and Rosy! Your practice yesterday! Wow! If you kiss like that, you'll definitely win!"

"Jesse!" Alex and Rosalina yelled at the same time.

"YOU KISSED HER?!" Nat got up and glared at Alex.

"Not now Nat" Alex scowled. "Look Jesse, I'm not sure we'll be doing that kiss again…" He glanced at Rosalina who looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, whatever. Have you guys picked out a song to dance to, Nat?" Jesse asked him, still smiling excitedly.

"Yeah we have. Only if Juanita would stop stepping on my feet."

"It's not my fault you're a bad dancer, Nat" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you have to show up to that stage at these times," Jesse said, handing the boys a slip of paper with the times on it. "Make sure you have your story done at that time." Rosalina ran to Alex's room, then came back with a paper in her hand and handed it to Jesse.

"Oh thank you Rosalina. Well, I guess you two are done with your story. Good job! I gotta go! David's having trouble with the baby," she giggled and left.

"Show offs" Nat scowled at Alex then went back to trying to write a new song.

At dinner that night, everyone sat down in the fuzzy room, well everyone who lived there that is. Everyone ate in silence, which seemed to be a constant thing lately. Even Nat and Juanita didn't fight as much. Alex finally got sick of the silence and turned to Rosalina in the seat next to him. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Rosalina, I don't know what that kiss meant. But I can't stand not talking to you. We're married and I want you to not hate me. So I'm sorry," Alex said, hoping she wouldn't push him away. But instead she shook her head and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Could you guys keep that in private next time?" Nat said, focusing on his food.

After dinner, Rosalina and Alex decided to take a walk, to kind of work things out as much as they could with Rosalina having her voice lost. He held her hand as they walked. They didn't really have to say anything. The smiles between both of them said all they needed to say. Alex looked at her a lot, noticing all the little details. Like how when she smiled, her brown eyes sparkled. And the way the stray hairs from her ponytail came down by her face perfectly. She was beautiful. Rosalina must've noticed his eyes on her, because she blushed. He wondered if maybe just maybe he was falling for Rosalina. The thought seemed ridiculous at first.

"Rosalina, did that kiss really mean nothing to you?" He asked nervously. He knew she couldn't reply in words, but he was sincerely hoping for a no. Luckily for him, Rosalina shook her head no. She looked away embarrassed, her face turning red. Alex just laughed and turned her head with his finger. He kissed her cheek. "Me neither," he whispered. They both knew their relationship was never gonna be the walked home and Alex put his arm around her the whole way back.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, everyone was at rehearsal for a song Nat had just written. He handed out the music to everyone.

"Hey where's Alex?" Nat asked, looking at the empty drummer seat. Everyone shrugged except Rosalina.

"He said he'd be late today. Wouldn't say why though." Rosalina replied, just getting her voice back. They all had to just sit around, Rosalina and Qaasim worked out the guitar parts together, Kristina joining in soon after. About ten minutes later, Alex came running in, out of breath. He stopped and caught his breath.

"Sorry…had an errand…to do…" he barely got out. He put something in his pocket and went to the drums. "ready?"

"Yeah, lets get started. 1..2..3..4," Nat said, and the song started. After a little while, they started catching on to the song. David stopped playing in the middle of the song and stopped everyone as well. "Dang! It's my turn to watch the baby and I forgot it! I'll be back when I get it!" He ran out of the room and everyone just laughed. It was something david would do, of course. He didn't like that baby one bit.

"Well, might as well give you the reason I was late," Alex said, getting up and heading over to Rosalina. She looked at him curiously. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and gave it to Rosalina. She opened it and saw a ring in it. It was a simple silver ring with a little diamond in the middle. Rosalina knew the diamond was fake but still…he got her a ring! "You're my wife. I knew you should have a ring." He smiled, hoping she would like it. Everyone around her looked at him, shocked, including Rosalina. She looked at Alex and hugged him then put on the ring on her left ring finger.

"Thank you so much Alex. It's beautiful," she said, tearing up just a little. She kissed him on the lips quickly and looked down at the ring.

"Let me see that thing!" Kristina ran over and checked out the ring. "Wow it's beautiful! Good job Alex!" She high fived him. Everyone laughed and even Juanita checked out the ring. Rosalina glanced at Alex and mouthed "thank you" to him. He smiled back at her and went to his drum set to practice a little.

It was performance night for the dancing numbers for each couple. Jesse instructed them behind stage what exactly to do. The judges were Mr. Wolff, Muhammad, and Jesse. Each couple was to dance to the song they had chosen together. The song had to mean something to the both of them and the dance had to be perfectly in line with the song. David and Patty went first. They danced to their song but with a few slip ups, and David almost dropped her a couple times. At the end of the song, Patty ran off the stage embarrassed and David following her to make sure she was ok.

Next up was Kristina and Thomas, who had chosen to dance the song "When the stars go blue". Since they were the only couple not married, they had more time apart and less time to practice. According to Kristina, Thomas had slacked off a little too. With their dance, it went relatively good. In a few parts of the song, Thomas forgot what exactly to do but soon got back on track with a little help from his fiancée.

Nat and Juanita were next. Everyone, including them, wondered exactly how they would pull this off. Nat had complained so much about his hurting feet. They chose the song "Save the best for last". Surprisingly, the two of them danced perfectly together. Every move followed the music with no flaws. Everyone stared at them, amazed. At the last note, Nat twirled Juanita into his arms. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Juanita kissed him quickly on the lips and applause came from everyone. Nat whispered to her "thank you". She smiled and replied "your not a bad dancer after all".  
_**  
"Sometimes the very thing you're looking for, is the one thing you cant see…just when I thought our chance had past. You go and save the best for last" **__  
_  
Alex and Rosalina stepped on stage and got in position to dance. Jesse started the song "So close" and they began the dance gently at first, knowing it would be hard to top the previous couple. But they did their moves perfectly just like the practice. It just came easy for them. The two never stopped smiling at each other, a small spark of something between them was obvious to everyone in the room. The song ended and they also kissed, but not as deep of a kiss as before. Jesse smirked, hoping for that kiss like last time.

"Ok now that everyone's done, we're gonna choose the winner in a different room," Jesse said, moving the rest of the judges out of the room. Everyone else just sat around, waiting for the results. Nat kept thinking to himself about Juanita. He never looked at her as anything more than a friend. But now he wasn't entirely sure what to think. He had kissed other girls, well sometimes they kissed him too, but Juanita's kiss made his head spin. And it was just a small kiss too. Nat looked over and Rosalina and Alex holding hands and he suddenly didn't feel jealous anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

"The winners of the dance competition part of this assignment is a tie between Rosalina and Alex and Nat and Juanita. Congrats!" Jesse exclaimed, excited for both couples. Rosalina and Alex smiled at each other. But Nat and Juanita were still puzzled as to the dance and just what exactly had brought on that kiss. There were no signs of either liking each other before. All of the fighting made Nat think even more that he was just in the moment of the song.

After almost everyone left to go home, Nat stayed behind to think about everything. He sat down on the edge of the stage, soon joined by Rosalina.  
"You guys did an awesome job up there," she said, trying to start a conversation.  
"Thanks. You too."  
"Um…Nat look, I know it's none of my business but why'd you kiss her? Was that part of the dance?"  
"Actually no it wasn't. it just happened…I'm not sure myself about it," Nat said, smirking.  
"yeah same thing happened at dance rehearsal with Alex. The kiss just happened. Oops sorry, I know you probably don't want me talking about this stuff with you."  
"No actually it's nice talking to you again," Nat smiled at her.  
"Yeah it is," she said, smiling back.  
"So, are you falling for Alex?"  
"That I'm not so sure of," she replied, looking down at the ring.  
"Well, you do have a ring already," Nat laughed.  
"Yeah I guess I do," she giggled. "It's cool with you though..right?"  
"Totally. I think I should figure this Juanita thing out. Friends?"  
"Definitely." Rosalina and Nat shook hands and hugged. Then she got up and walked out, joined by Alex at the door. They walked out hand in hand. Nat looked at them and smiled. He really did mean friends with her. Somehow, that kiss with Juanita made him move on. He wasn't sure exactly how, but it was nice not having an awkward friendship with Rosalina.

The end of the assignment came soon enough. Jesse had them in the rehearsal room, ready to tell them who won and everything. David and Patty gave their baby back gladly. Both wanted more sleep at night once again. They looked about to pass out. David even said "one more diaper change and I'll die." Thomas and Kristina got 3rd place just for trying. They said being engaged was hard and that they didn't seem to find enough in common to get along all that well. David and Patty got 2nd place for putting up with the baby. Except for forgetting the baby once, they did a good job at keeping care of the baby.

"Nat and Juanita, you two were supposed to be the couple fighting all the time. And at first, you had that part down pat. But now? You guys are getting along. It's like…your in love or something," jesse said, looking straight at Nat. He looked at Juanita who blushed. She held his hand and squeezed it tight. "So because of that, although I'm glad you two like each other or whatever, you didn't pass the assignment."  
They weren't really disappointed though. It came as no surprise to them. They had tried to fight each other, but fighting the feelings for one another proved to be harder than just fighting. So they gave up and let them show.  
"Alex and Rosalina, you guys get first place. You went up and beyond the assignment in many ways. Alex you bought that ring and no one had asked you to. That's cute. Rosalina, you showed true devotion to Alex. If you guys were not in this assignment, I'd swear you two were dating." Jesse said, laughing.

"Um…actually I have something to say about that," Alex interrupted. Everyone looked at him curiously. He looked at Rosalina nervously. "I'd like Rosalina to be my girlfriend…"

"Seriously?" Thomas, David and Nat asked at once.  
"Yeah…so would you?" he looked at her, waiting to see her reaction.  
"Yes I will," she replied, smiling hugely at him. He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

So the assignment was over. But so much had changed just because of that one little thing.

The end.


End file.
